


your kiss is on my list

by haaaveyoumetted



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kissing Booths, M/M, nerd!newt, punk!thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for newtmasismykryptonite on <a href="http://propertyofwckd.tumblr.com/post/87934140062">tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your kiss is on my list

"I still don’t understand why you want me, out of all the bloody people you could have chosen, to run the kissing booth", Newt pointed out for what had to have been the tenth time that day. "You do realize that the goal is to  _make_ money?”

Minho shook his head and took a deep breath before responding. “Look Newt, I’m not going to force you to do this, but I would appreciate it if you would just shut your shuck mouth for like two minutes and trust me. I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I didn’t think you were going to make money.”

Newt sighed, running his hands over his face and adjusting his glasses. “ _Fine_ , but if this turns out to be a giant bloody disaster, you owe me.”

Minho smirked in satisfaction before giving him a gentle push in the direction where the booth was being set up. 

Once everything was in it’s place, with Newt sitting behind the counter, he sat and waited. Staring down at his hands, he started playing with his fingers and reminding himself to take deep breaths. If no one ended up wanting to kiss him- well, that wasn’t anything new. 

He heard someone clearly their throat frighteningly close to him and noticed that there was a line forming-  _an actual line._ Newt stuttered out a greeting and the girl at the front of the line smiled, stepping forward with the money in her hand. 

By the end of the day, Newt had lost count of how many people he had actually kissed. He felt like he was in a dream, because stuff like this never actually happened to him while he was awake. 

Just as he was getting ready to call it a day, a boy that he had never mustered up the nerve to speak to was approaching the booth. He was tall and lean, with messy brunette hair and a spattering of moles that Newt practically had memorized. He had piercings on his lip, nose and right eyebrow, and a colorful mural of tattoos covering all of the exposed skin on his arms. 

"Hey there Newt, getting ready to close it up for the day?", Thomas asked, the corners of his lips ticking upward in an almost smile. 

"Uh, uhm yeah.. just waiting another minute and then I’ll be taking it down", Newt replied, completely flustered. 

"I see that you made a killing, not that that’s surprising or anything", Thomas replied, eyeing the jar of cash sitting at the far corner of the table. 

"It’s…not?", Newt asked, shocked and completely confused by what he was hearing. _There’s no way that Thomas was actually saying those things to him, right?_

Thomas’ lips twitched again, this time into a small smile. “No, no it’s not. You seem to be the only one surprised by it, which is to be expected.” 

He reached into his pocket, pulling out a twenty and leaned forward, only inches away from Newt’s face and lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. “I knew I wasn’t going to be the only one to want to kiss you today, but I wanted to make sure I would be the last.”

Thomas pressed their lips together softly, and Newt flinched, before his brain caught up with what was happening and leaned in closer, returning the kiss hesitantly. He felt Thomas cup the back of his neck as he tilted his head to the side for a better angle. A few seconds later he pulled away, a smirk on his face. “Definitely worth the twenty bucks.”

Placing the money in the jar, he turned to walk away. He paused, looking back over his shoulder. “I’ll see you around, Newt.”, he said, before winking and walking away. 


End file.
